Hair Ties
by The May Waters
Summary: You can only steal things so many times before your crime will start to be noticed. Nishinoya learns this the hard way when it comes to Asahi. One-shot 2 of my Confessional Series.


Hair Ties

SI Waters

*image credit to viria

Nishinoya and Azumane

Azumane was digging through his locker at school, he had lost yet another hair tie during that morning's practice and he couldn't find one to tie his hair up with. It messily spilled around his shoulders as he tried to find anything that might work. Several girls were whispering around him about his suddenly strange behavior, he probably looked crazed nearly to the point where he wanted to physically tear the locker from the wall.

"Asahi?" A voice asked quietly from his side. He turned, looking down at the innocent and small Nishinoya who was even looking up at him with worry.

"Noya-san," he was relieved to see the small Libero. Lately whenever Asahi had lost one of his hair ties Nishinoya had one to save the day.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Do you have a hair tie? I lost mine again this morning." He rubbed his neck awkwardly. Noya swung the backpack from his shoulder and pulled one out from a small pocket on the side. Asahi pulled him into a warm hug.

"Thank you, I didn't know what I was going to do."

"You're lucky I had one today, Asahi-san." Noya told him quietly.

The taller male was completely unaware that Nishinoya Yuu had been stealing the hair ties for quite some time. It all started when he saw Asahi with his hair down between morning practice and classes. He liked the look and had proceeded to steal them, one by one. It had been hard at first because Asahi apparently kept a large stash in his locker. Eventually, leading up to today, he had finally managed to deplete Asahi of his damned hair tie collection.

"I guess I need to go to the store and buy some more." Asahi looked down a the band before tying it up and out of his face. Noya swallowed, he wished he could rip the hair tie back and let Asahi go a day with his hair down. Hearing some nearby girls giggle about his long hair though made him quickly change his mind. Hair down would have to be something for him only. "What are you doing after school Noya-san?"

Nishinoya jumped at the sudden call, having not been paying attention.

"I'm not doing anything besides practice," he shrugged.

"Do you want to join me? We can stop by Coach Ukai's store for dinner and see if he has any hairbands to buy." His expression was hopeful at being joined.

"Yeah, I'll come with you." He agreed, silently swearing at the curse of having to steal even more hair ties.

"Thanks," Asahi looked happy and so Noya choked down his own annoyance.

-oOo-

Asahi and Nishinoya walked mostly in silence as they made their way with the team to Ukai's store. They were all planning on getting some Pork Buns, though Noya was also hoping for a popsicle. They went aside, perusing the aisles while others headed straight for Ukai, who looked exasperated at their exuberance for food.

"Find anything you're interested in?" Asahi asked from behind Noya suddenly as he was examining a box of bandages.

"Ah, no. You found what you needed?" He pointed at the pack of hair ties, glaring when Asahi turned it slightly towards him and he realized it was a fifty pack.

"Yeah, I'm hoping I can hold onto these a little better than my last pack." Asahi rubbed the back of his neck. "What food do you want? I'll pay for you this time around."

"You don't have to do that," he tried to decline.

"No, I want to." They were silent for a moment before Noya seemed to agree.

"A pork bun and a cherry popsicle,"

-oOo-

It was a few days before Nishinoya was caught in his act of stealing Asahi's hair ties. They had been cleaning up after a long practice on the weekend, they had all brought their backpacks in order to be able to work on homework as a team. Noya had picked up his backpack, not realizing he'd left the zipper to the hair tie pocket open. Tanaka tripped him as a joke and he went tumbling, the backpack falling and the large collection of Asahi's hair ties spilling across the gym floor. The atmosphere seemed to freeze as they all looked at the familiar brown color.

"Nishinoya-san?" Asahi asked quietly as the Libero scrambled to try and gather them back up. His movements completely frantic, as though hiding a serious addiction. "Are those all my missing hair ties?"

He didn't respond, shoving handfuls into the pocket, some of the falling back out. Hinata bent down to help him, knowing the senpai was scared of what was about to happen. He's had his own issues coming to terms with his crush on Kageyama.

"Noya," Daichi threatened weakly. He had noticed the younger male's odd behavior soon after he and Koushi had publicized their relationship with the team.

"Yuu," Suga interrupted. "We're going to leave you here to talk things out with Asahi."

The team quickly vacated the space, leaving only a shaking Libero and an uncertain spiker in their midst.

"Noya-san," Asahi's footsteps echoed as he approached the second year, kneeling in front of him. "Why do you have my missing hair ties?"

"I like-" he paused. "I like seeing you with your hair down, so I stole them hoping that you might leave your hair down more often."

"Do you like me?" Asahi asked bravely, immediately trying to back away from the question he had posed.

"Yes," Noya mumbled, pulling the hair ties back out from their hiding place and pushing them back to their rightful owner.

"So you've been stealing my hair ties all along?" Asahi sounded like he was smiling, but the Libero wouldn't look up. There was some rustling and then a much larger hand placed a single hair tie in the midst of the pile. Nishinoya looked up to see Asahi looking at him with uncertainty, hair down around his shoulders. "I like your hair down like this, especially right after you've showered."

Yuu grinned realizing Asahi had said something extremely personal and wasn't flushing.

"Does this mean I don't have to steal your hair ties anymore to see you like this?" He asked quietly. "I'll promise to not put any gel in my hair some days too."

"What would it mean for us?" Asahi scooted closer, pushing the hair ties out of the way.

Rather than responding Nishinoya pressed his lips very firmly to Asahi's. They were so caught up they didn't hear the excited whispering from just outside the gym door as Daichi and Suga celebrated their coming together as a couple.

"I like what this means," Asahi told him quietly, face now completely red. Noya started laughing, falling forward so he was laying in the spiker's lap.

"Me too,"


End file.
